Overall cigarette consumption in the US has declined by approximately 25% since 1990, whereas consumption of cigars has more than doubled. Existing indicators suggest this pattern will continue. A notable proportion of the consistent increase in cigar consumption in the US is attributable to small cigars. Given the decline in cigarette consumption, steady growth in cigar consumption, the price inequity between cigars and cigarettes, innovative cigar marketing, and the growing market of cigar products, the threat posed by cigars is real and deserves attention. Population groups that historically have not used cigars - youth, young adults, and females - constitute an increasing proportion of new cigar smokers. It is important that we remain vigilant and responsive to emerging trends. However, existing tobacco surveillance systems are limited in their ability monitor the growing problem of cigar use. Accordingly, we will: 1) conduct secondary data analyses to examine the influence of question non-uniformity on cigar smoking prevalence estimates, 2) develop and pretest new cigar use questions via cognitive interviews, and 3) test the effect of new survey items by conducing a split-sample New Jersey Adult Tobacco Survey. This proposed research project is highly relevant to public health because it will generate important knowledge that will improve the nation's tobacco use surveillance systems. The aims of this research project are designed to better understand the causes of tobacco use, addiction, and tobacco related cancers by producing evidence that will facilitate a better understanding of the epidemiology of cigar use in the United States. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]